


Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 4

by SPARTAN047



Category: Batman (Comics), Black Cat, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, Big Ass, F/M, Gym, High Heels, Latex, Stiletto Heels, Training, Workout, big tits, buttjob, homewrecker, mommy, skinny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Anastasia gets a good workout for her ass by a gym trainer she secretly lusts for.





	Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 4

_This chapter has Anastasia simply exploring the power her body has over a gym instructor who has the hots for her. She has seen how his abs look when he runs on a treadmill or uses the leg press for hours, and she can’t wait to have his massive body on top of hers as she tries to control how good he feels buried inside her depths. Also contains cheating, cuckquean humiliation, and humiliation of his wife, although he doesn’t actually have sex with her … yet. Shawn isn’t in this chapter, but he’s not gone from the picture. He’s still fixated on his mother’s ass … in a different hyperspace dimension._

 

_Fetishes: big ass, buttjob, homewrecker, skinny, big tits, latex, stiletto heels, high heels_

 

_Tags: Anastasia, mommy, gym, training, workout_

 

Anastasia picked up her lipstick, looking carefully into the mirror to ensure it was put on correctly. She started applying it across her pink slash of a mouth, pouting occasionally to make sure it showed in the mirror. She turned her head left and right, making sure her mouth was completely painted. She placed her lipstick down and put her hands on her hips, surveying the results of her primping.

She was wearing a full-body latex suit just like she had with her darling Shawny a few days ago, making him worship her ass for hours. And she intended to do just that with the trainer she was going to today.

She found his website and called him directly over the phone to discuss some hamstring exercises, deltoid strengthening and bicep curls which she claimed to need since her body was getting softer. In truth, she had her own private gym at home and every exercise she did was all over the walls so that she would never forget them. The results were such a hard, toned body, she could knock a door in with one movement of her hips. However, she didn’t care as long as she got the instructor to grope her without realising it.

After calling him, she made sure to drop her voice into a sensual purr to talk to him. Her enquiries were laced with double entendres, like ‘Does it feel good stretching this muscle?’ , ‘Could you help me with working one thing I always have trouble with?’, ‘I want you to work me over good since I’m afraid of becoming fat, and there’s only one way to avoid that!’, or even, ‘I want even my son to look at me like a woman when you’re finished with me!’ She constantly teased and pushed his imagination to the edge as she talked, her voice changing from a purr to a soft, sensual whisper when she asked him what exercises would be best for her legs, ass, hips, and if there was a way to make tits bigger in the gym. She had to keep covering her mouth and move the phone away from it because the trainer sounded like a blushing teenager as he stammered his way through some explanations of the exercises he said would tone up her ass. He even apologised for using the word and said he meant her bottom, despite the fact that she had used it herself when asking for help. She nearly told him not to worry as she loved the word being used to describe her booty, but then decided it would be fun to embarrass him with it at the next meeting. As she hung up, she passed her tongue over her plush, soft lips, thinking of slamming them over his cock the moment she got to the gym … but no, she had to have some measure of self-control. It would be useful in getting him to eat out her booty like the Last Supper. She licked her lips again, thinking of his own covering her ass in wet kisses, then his nose being shoved between her ass cheeks, rubbing up and down her butt crack. Lastly, the idea of having his tongue pushed into her asshole in a tube shape and licking her wildly until she squirted all over the floor or his hands left her throbbing, aching pussy in dire need of relief.

She stood up and walked to the closet, looking through her collection of gym clothes. She had to be properly dressed for today since she had to make sure everyone’s eyes were on her at the gym today … even any fat pigs who were struggling to lose weight. She wanted to be the envy of both skinny chicks and landwhales, as well as admired by everyone who wanted her. Maybe she could get somewhat naked and tease them at the gym … the thought sent blood flowing to her pussy lips, engorging them and turning her slit into a dripping mess.

She looked down at the latex outfit she was wearing, and then back at her gym shorts and frowned. She didn’t look slutty enough in her gym outfit even if it hugged her ass and tits very tightly. The sports bra she wore was tight enough to show the outline of those amazingly huge knockers, and it even allowed them to bounce high enough to smack her in the face whenever she used the treadmill. She still felt that it didn’t quite show whichever parts of her she wanted. The shorts showed most of her muscular legs from the tops of her thighs to her ankles where she wore running shoes, and the top was cropped to reveal that delicious, mouthwatering midsection which was as firm and flat as a washboard. She wasn’t skinny in any place at all, revealing lots of female curves and muscles in the right places. She bit her lip and paused as she reached for a bikini to put on in the gym, knowing all eyes would definitely be on her as the prize. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea. She closed the wardrobe and stared at herself in the mirror again.The latex would have to do today, she would only show that tight, fit ass of hers to the gym trainer and let everyone else see her outline. It would be good enough for those bimbos and horny studs, or so she hoped.

She pouted and blew herself a kiss in the mirror, her pussy making a wet squelch inside her latex leggings as she thought of her bee-stung lips wrapping around the trainer’s cock and taking it deep inside her mouth, up to his balls. She wondered if they would taste sweaty and musky from all that training he did all day and demonstrating how exercises were done. She thought of herself gagging as she stuck her tongue out to swish gently along his massive balls, licking them and marking them with her own DNA using her spit. She wondered if his tongue was as good as his body, slipping gently between her lower lips and bringing on that delicious shudder she recalled her Shawny giving her when he pushed her favourite dildo — which she named Big Jamal — up her tight pussy. He had teased around her slit for several minutes, allowing her anticipation to build up before sliding it in so slowly into her wet treasure she feared it might never go in. She struggled to thrust her hips against that dripping dildo, wanting it deep inside her as she’d already sucked it for long enough with her son masturbating in front of her until it was wet enough to slide in without trouble. She closed her eyes and leaned against the mirror, thinking of the trainer leaning over her and his body pinning her helplessly to the barbells as he started sliding his thick, throbbing cock deep inside her asshole. Even if she protested and told him she had never had a cock there before (which was a lie), she wanted him to pull her head closer to his and hiss, ‘I don’t care’, in that sexy, husky voice which pulsed with unbearable, overflowing desire. He ignored her protests and kept sliding that huge cock balls deep in her asshole until she was squealing like a little girl, begging him to hurry up and pretending it hurt at the same time so he would do what she really wanted — thrust his cock back and forth in her ass as savagely as he wanted until he filled her ass with his cum, owning it. She whimpered and began to masturbate through the latex as she thought of him getting off her, giving her a smack on her dripping ass and telling her she was a good anal slut. He would also tell her she better be there tomorrow, or he’d hunt her down and drill her ass in front of anyone else who happened to be in her home …

The ringing of her phone brought her back to reality. She started, moving her hand away from her fluttering pussy and drew it out of her pocket. She swiped the accept button and put it to her ear.

‘Hello?’

‘Hello, Anastasia, this is Luke, your trainer. I think you wanted a special training session today at around four, isn’t it?’

Anastasia moved her phone away from her ear and checked the time. She cursed quietly. It was a quarter to four, and she had spent half an hour fantasising about the different things the trainer could do to her instead of getting her juicy ass there and ;etting him smack it around for his pleasure.

‘Y-yes,’ she began, then cleared her throat. She wasn’t supposed to sound like a blushing schoolgirl. ‘I wanted that personal training for two hours at the time we agreed to. Are you already there?’ She ended with a sultry purr designed to make any man drool with his mouth as well as in his pants.

‘Sure,’ said the trainer. He sounded like he was blushing again. She massaged one of her breasts as she thought of him training her on how to suck cock. It shouldn’t be too long before he was. ‘ill need you to be here as soon as possible, though, because when the two hours are up, someone else will be holding an aerobics class here. They won’t leave the gym for a while afterwards, so we’ll need to hurry if we have to get anything done.’

Anastasia gasped. It wouldn’t do if she missed her chance to execute what she had so carefully planned — take the gym instructor’s cock and play with it the way she wanted and hope that his wife came to catch them in the act. She was sure that he’d take her side and pin his wife down so they could have fun instead. She just hoped nothing would go wrong. 

‘Oh, um, of course!’ she said quickly, before her courage failed her. ‘I’m in my car, I’ll be there in a few minutes!’ she fibbed.

‘That’s wonderful’, responded the instructor. ‘I’ll be waiting, like I said, I’m already inside.’

‘Of course,’ purred Anastasia. ‘We need to have a long, intense session if this is going to work. See you around.’ She smacked her lips together, making a loud, kissing sound at the microphone, then quickly cut the call before he could respond. She hoped it would keep him rubbing his boner through the tight little gym shorts she hoped he would wear. It would almost play into a CFNM fantasy she had, though that would have to wait a little. She couldn't have the trainer undressing in front of everyone at the gym or she’d never get his hard body to play with in private.

Anastasia strolled to the door, grabbing her car keys off the dresser. Her big ass swayed right and left with her practiced movements. She always moved her hips and bum this way whenever she walked to make other chicks jealous and let teenage boys gawp at her mature body, because she would hate it if they grew attached to their skinny teenage girlfriends. A mature woman’s body was a delight to behold, worship, love, kiss, and fuck for days, and she wished they would know what it was like to lay with one. She was willing to break into their houses and gangbang all of them on her own if she had to. Her tongue passed over her moist lips as she thought of all those horny, but scared and self-conscious boys locked into a house with her. She felt her pussy lips quiver at the thought of forcing their heads between her tits, letting them take in the musky, underboob sweat of a fully ripened lady’s breasts. They would all be motorboating her and grabbing her ass, wondering what else she had to offer them through her infamous latex outfit. She would stand like a queen and turn around to show them that enormous booty with black rubber stretched over it. She recalled some of the hoots and hollers she received at school from a few jocks whom she later dated (read: ‘fucked and sucked, or had orgies with in the locker room’) whenever she passed by. Her pussy started moistening at the idea of those young boys whistling at her ripened ass. She spanked herself subconsciously as she passed through the living room, squeezing her butt cheek to see if it was still firm. It was, much to her relief.

She walked through the living room slowly, thinking of how it would feel to have all of them kiss her ass and pay homage to it. She would be sitting on all their faces, humping their noses and pushing their tongues into her ass crack. Maybe she could have several of them on her body at once. Two of them behind her, licking her crack and sucking on her pussy lips, and she would grab two of them at random to push into her tits. The rest could be made to run their young, fresh lips all over the rest of her, including her hands and feet. Of course, that tiny waist of hers could do with some tongue primping. The idea of having her pussy and ass licked at the same time while her breasts were suckled on like she fed her Shawny once particularly excited her, though. The things she would make those little boys do and find out the delights of both fucking and serving a mature woman … she could hardly stop the flood of wetness gushing out of her slit now. She pressed her legs together, feeling her warm juices trickle down her pussy and stain the inside of her latex a little. She rubbed her fingers over it and raised it to her nose, sniffing cautiously. They didn’t smell very strongly, but she wondered if she could get it to do that. The smell of her aroused self filling the room, or even the gym, while those aroused boys jerked off on her instructions or having the trainer rubbing her booty to check for irregularities as he stroked her bare lips up and down with his tip almost made her melt into a puddle on the floor.

‘Shit,’ she thought. ‘I don’t know if it’s a good idea to smell of pussy juice all the way to the gym … I mean, if someone else had a musky odour going up their nose while they work out and realise it’s from me, I might actually be dry humped or gangbanged by a different group of horny fuckers. But it might still be worth it, since he could be standing there polishing his big tool and ready to stick it in me until I have my legs wrapped around him, moaning his name and whispering in his ear that I need him to creampie me thoroughly before I soak the yoga mat in my girlcum. Yeah, it’ll all be worth it in the end.’

She shrugged and adjusted her latex pants to get them out of her pussy lips. It took more effort than normal, since her pussy seemed to think the latex was a rubber cock which she did actually use to fuck herself to sleep at nights when she was oversexed. The latex came out of her cunt with a squeaking sound, and she sighed in relief. The wet mess inside it wasn’t visible from the front, fortunately. She turned around to see if it was stretched over her ass properly for Luke to notice when she walked in. She lifted up the rubber and let it fall back over her ass with a satisfying snapping sound. Smiling to herself, she walked out with that practiced sway of her hips designed to make his dick fall into her holes … or him fall into her arms, if he was an incurable romantic. She hoped he wasn’t.

**********************

Anastasia hurried through the revolving door of the gym, hoping she hadn’t come too late. She had already cum, of course, from how the latex against her pussy felt wetter than before, but she could repeat that numerous times. What couldn't be repeated was the training, since she might never get another such opportunity. If only she’d asked Luke where exactly he would be training her, since the gym had around forty different rooms and was huge. Each one was to be used for a specific form of exercise, including martial arts. They were all occupied at some or the other time for an hour or two, then the trainers and students changed for a different exercise or fighting form. She looked around the lobby desperately. Surely he hadn’t gotten tired of waiting and left? Maybe she could check the parking —

‘Miss Anastasia! Welcome!’

Startled, she spun around. The man standing behind her was devastatingly handsome. His long, blonde mop curled around his forehead in a cute, boyish style. His arms were not huge like a typical bodybuilder’s, but they had enough tone in them to show he was more than capable of being a trainer. She looked down at his legs as discreetly as possible. He was wearing the typical gym shorts a regular trainer did. His calves were well defined and muscular, like two stone columns. She licked her lips subconsciously. It would feel so good against her back if she took him in the Amazon position, or rubbing against her own when he bent her over a table. If only the other out-of-shape whippersnappers weren’t around now —

‘Miss Anastasia? Are you all right?’

She snapped out of her reverie, coming back to Earth. ‘Oh, I’m sorry — it’s just, you looked different than I expected!’ 

‘A good kind of different, I hope.’ He winked.

Anastasia looked him up and down slowly, biting her lower lip. ‘Oh, you have no idea …’

Luke laughed and gestured to one of the rooms behind him. ‘Well, let’s get started. Time’s running out, isn’t it? Although we’re only five minutes behind schedule.’

Anastasia gasped. ‘Oh, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. I just arrived —’

‘No worries, Miss Anastasia, I saw your car pull into the driveway right on time. You might not want to use the car mirror to check yourself out before you come in though, you look fine without primping.’

Anastasia blushed.

‘So, shall we?’ he said, gesturing to one of the treadmills on his right.

Anastasia nodded and started walking to the machine. She stared at his ass as discreetly as possible while they walked. His ass filled out his shorts, making two twin bulges behind him. She reached out a hand and placed it close to his ass, waving it around near his butt cheeks without actually touching him. She looked around furtively under her eyelashes to see if anyone else was looking. To her amusement, she noticed most of the (very fit) guys holding on to the treadmill were looking at her discreetly, enjoying how her ass bulged out in the latex. She looked at the fronts of their shorts. They had delicious bulges in them, which she would’ve been more than happy to taste if the trainer wasn’t around. He had to be the first one inside her … for today at least.

‘Okay, Miss Anas —’

‘Please, Anastasia is just fine. I feel old being called that, and since we know each others’ first names, why don’t we just —’ she ran a finger down his chest, pausing to poke the front of his shorts gently while she leaned in to smell his neck ‘— keep it simple.’

‘Of course,’ said Luke quickly, taking a step back and swallowing when she gave him her most alluring smile. She reached up to finger his collar slowly, reaching behind his neck and giving him a gentle pull towards her. He reached up to stop himself falling into her bounteous cleavage, and ended up grabbing her boob. He gasped and moved his hand down, but Anastasia’s hand on his wrist kept it there. She bit her lower lip, looked up at him with shadowed eyes and widened her smile as she moved his hands across her tits. She even pressed his fingers with the other hand to make it seem as if he was squeezing those orbs, and his face was a sight to behold when she slipped his hand inside. His hands moved over those large melons subconsciously, though he seemed to snap back to reality and struggle to get his hand out when he realised most people in the gym were checking them out. It took some tugging and pulling, but he managed to get his hand out of her catsuit. She gave him a slightly disappointed look, but gave his bulge a last squeeze and placed her hand on the treadmill’s handles.

‘Okay, boss,’ she said, throwing her hair back and winking at him. ‘Let’s start this session before someone catches us … or our time runs out.’

‘Ummmm, of course,’ said Luke quickly, getting behind her and placing his hands on hers. She moved back and let her ass grind against him for a while, before she felt a huge hard-on pressing against her rubber latex.

‘Oooh,’ she teased. ‘Someone really, really needs a good workout, don’t they?’

Luke stepped back a little to stop himself rubbing his boner against her latex, against that curvy, perky, kissable ass, but she didn’t stop there. She leaned over even further and began rubbing her butt all over his crotch, making a few soft panting sounds as if she was getting tired of the workout. Of course, to Luke’s ears, it was obvious which workout she was tiring of and which one she really wanted at the moment.

Luke sighed and shook his head. This wouldn’t be easy, but company policy was to make every customer happy, whether they were sexy or slutty or cockteases. He’d probably have to ask for a raise other than the one Anastasia was giving him on the pretext of her being ‘hard to please’. He hoped his boss wouldn’t see anything amiss with that … then again, she was the one happily giving him raises and bonuses every month or so … as well as some very big raises while he was under her desk at meetings or when she sometimes sneaked into the workout rooms naked to blow him while he had a last chance at the barbells. She never threatened or coerced him, but she was skilled at making him feel guilty if he denied her an orgasm or letting her give him one — like she was doing them a simple favour as lovers. He could hardly withdraw from her and say that there were other gym goers who would love to gangbang her in her office, much as he would’ve liked to. She was a mature woman, but could look as sweet and pleading as a 12-year-old. 

Now Anastasia was carrying out the same kind of mindfuck on him, although she looked more like someone who got whatever she wanted without begging. A more mature, forceful version of a mind Jedi warrior.

‘Come on, Luke’, whispered Anastasia’s sultry voice from far, far away. He blinked, only to see her still sticking her ass out at him, wiggling it as if inviting him to grab those fat cheeks and knead them like dough. ‘Work me out good while everyone over here watches.’

Luke stepped forwards and placed his hands on Anastasia’s ass, rubbing those huge cheeks together and feeling her up the way his boss had groped his front the last time they had their regular ‘pep talks’. Anastasia looked behind her and smiled deviously at him before he realised he was working out only one part of her. Dropping his hands, he blinked, looked down at the ground and put his hands on hers instead, guiding her on how to run on the treadmill more effectively while keeping the speed setting optimal for her body depending on what he wanted.

‘You can start at 2 and then go up to 5 if you wish for longer periods,’ he started. ‘Although considering what you’ve come for —‘

‘That would be you,’ purred ~Anastasia.

Luke rolled his eyes, though the effect of his pretended indifference was ruined with the rising bulge in his shorts. It had always been there, it was just a lot more pronounced with her merciless teasing. 

‘ — you might even go up to 6 or 7 if you like, since you want more sweat and calories to be burnt off,’ he said. Anastasia’s ass began rubbing over his shorts again as she began running on the treadmill bent over slightly to ensure she could show him the part of her which mattered most. Pretending not to notice, he went on, ’You might not want to do it for too long since its strenuous even for me, but little running going up in intensity and down again will surprise your body into burning off more fat than usual.’

Anastasia took his hand in hers and placed it on her ass.

‘No, not your ass — I mean, your butt won’t lose any fat,’ he amended hastily. ‘It’ll take them off your thighs and build some muscle, and your stomach, but you won’t lose any curves at all.’

Anastasia looked back at him and leered, her lips curving into that arrogant smile which had hooked her hapless son Shawn. ‘I did that because I wanted you to hold my booty while I work out, not to answer questions.’

Luke held onto those cheeks for a minute before chickening out and leaving her butt when almost everyone else who was there started gaping at him grabbing her ass instead of focusing on their workouts. There were probably five of them, but the intensity of their excited stares was making him uncomfortable.

‘Awwww, come on,’ pouted Anastasia. She bent over a little more and started jiggling just one of her ass cheeks at him, ensuring his wide eyes were fixed on it. ‘I could use some strong hands on my body to ensure I don’t fall over if the speed goes up to 10. Wouldn’t that be terrible?’

Luke sighed, trying not to show how nervous he was, and walked away without uttering a word. He started talking to one of his other customers, explaining that the form and position of his barbell squat might damage his lower back and hamstrings. Anastasia pouted. That wasn’t a very nice way to leave a lady, or even a latex slut, hanging. She just had to get him into his office in private to see if he was still so nervous when in private.

She looked to her left and gave a pronounced start. An obese woman had climbed on to the treadmill next to her, her rolls of lard bouncing so much that they could all qualify as new asses on her. Anastasia’s ass was just the right size to become the subject of several gym fantasies as she squatted or bounced on a running belt when exercising, but this woman looked like she would be the cause of an earthquake at the gym. She stared at the woman open-mouthed for a while, almost losing her balance on the treadmill when she couldn't balance looking at the cow and running at a steady pace.

The woman turned to the right as she felt eyes on her, and scowled. Anastasia gave her an apologetic look. She knew that the woman was probably there to get in shape instead of into a fight, and she hadn’t meant to look as if she was sizing up the woman. No pun intended.

‘The hell you looking at?’ said the fat woman aggressively.

Taken aback, Anastasia almost started stammering before remembering that she didn’t have to back down in the face of this clear opportunity to fat shame.

‘Just wondering how much you have to lose,’ she said bitchily.

The obese woman gasped, pointing a finger dramatically in her direction. ‘That’s no way to tell someone they’re overweight! You’re supposed to offer them cakes and cookies and see if they refuse!’

Anastasia shrugged, turning the speed on the treadmill to 7. ‘I would, but I think I’d prefer to offer you a laxative. Maybe you can shit out all that extra weight. Or I could just turn up the dial on your treadmill and ensure you shit yourself when you fly off it since you can’t keep up with the speed.’

The woman gasped and placed her hands on her sizeable hips, glaring Anastasia down. ‘My size isn’t an issue! I could run this on speed 10 for half an hour! Should I demonstrate?’

However, she hadn’t realised that in her irritation, she had stopped running on the treadmill. The realisation dawned on her too late. She hurriedly turned to face the front and started running on the belt. She almost stumbled and fell over a couple of times, but managed to regain her unwieldy balance. She grabbed the sides of the machine to stop herself falling over and pulled herself towards the meter reading her heart rate and the pace of the belt. She managed to get somewhat closer. Turning her head, she stuck out her tongue at Anastasia childishly, but the time it took to do so broke her focus on the treadmill. Anastasia saw it coming before she did. With a wild look of panic on her face, the obese woman flailed her arms and legs, struggling to keep her balance on the treadmill as she moved backwards bit by bit. Her pace wasn’t enough to keep up with the machine, though, and she flew off the treadmill, landing on the floor with a thud hard enough to make the floor shake.

Anastasia almost pissed herself laughing. Not loud and raucous like a frat boy or sorority girl, but she was visibly laughing. The guys’ boners got even harder because of that. Her laugh was quite pretty even if she was being somewhat catty, since those luscious lips of hers were wide open. Of course, most people there couldn't help but think of how it would feel to have their cocks down that wide open throat … or toys and ten-inch vibrators.

The fat woman stood up and brushed herself off. ‘The fuck you laughing at, bitch?’

Anastasia raised her eyebrows and flipped the fatty the bird. ‘Fuck off, whale cunt, or I’ll rip the treadmill out and harpoon you with it.’ She flexed the sizeable muscles in her arms to show her threat was serious.

The woman glared at her and was about to raise her finger up too, but then recalled that it would take too much energy to do so. She decided to spend her energy in a completely different way: she charged at Anastasia screaming, intending to give her a power bomb all the way to the ground floor using her weight … if she could ever jump, that is. She decided not to care about that now.

Anastasia calmly turned the treadmill’s dial to 10 and leaped off the machine as the obese woman crashed into it. She stumbled and fell over with her face sticking to the belt of the treadmill. She gasped as she raised her arms in a swimming motion, jamming her thick, stubby fingers into the material of the belt to try and move forwards and grab the handles of the machine to lift herself up. After a few seconds of frantic treadmill swimming, she flew off that treadmill too and hit the floor again.

Anastasia started giggling helplessly, both from amusement and to anger the woman. She thought she could see this playing perfectly into an amusing little scene — amusing for herself, that is. Perhaps Luke would even come running and then eventually cum in her. Or on her, whichever he was comfortable with. 

The obese woman stood up on tottering legs and ran at Anastasia full speed. Her full speed wasn’t much, but of course it had a lot of bulk behind it. Anastasia shook her head, almost sorry for what she was planning next, but stepped aside at the last moment anyway. The woman crashed into the treadmill next to her and knocking it down. The treadmill’s handles flew off, and even the whole mechanism started cracking under her weight. The woman sat up and drew a breath to yell at Anastasia for not allowing them to collide and avoid damaging the gym, but as she did, several of her buttons burst off and hit the other machines and some guys and girls at the back of the room as they were working out. They nearly collapsed, groaning at the force with which a button could hit them and looked around the room, trying to wonder who would throw poison darts at them while they were having an innocent workout. 

Some of the guys had their arms around the girls in the pretext of showing them the right position, which happened to be with their bulges rubbing against their asses while the girls giggled and tried to push themselves back at them, just like Anastasia had with Luke. In other cases, some of the girls were eyeing up the dudes they liked or pretending to give them hands-on instructions while feeling up their biceps or asses. Most of the girls were actually at the squatting corner, correcting some of the men they were sure had used the place for the first time. That way, they got plenty of ass grabs while giving helpful tips to the guys on how to avoid breaking your back or ass while using dumbbells or barbells to squat. There were a good number of guys copping a feel of some asses as well while the girls struggled to move up and down, emulating the reverse cowgirl position, but this time most of the girls were at that section. It was probably due to two cute newcomers at the squat rack who had developed respectable bulges in their arms, but they seemed to think that they needed some in their shorts too. They looked rather flattered by how helpful everyone around the gym was, and intended to keep coming back.

Luke came running in. ‘What the f— what’s going on?! I thought I told everyone to keep working out! Not —’ he glared at the obese woman lying in the wreckage of the treadmill. ‘Not break the machines they were working on! How did this happen, ma’am?’

The obese woman pulled herself out of the debris, shaking her head free of bits of plastic and leather. ’N-nothing! This bitch distracted me and made me fall off the treadmill, and it broke! You should charge her for this mess!’

‘Please, ma’am, you should understand, you’re not even supposed to be distracted while working out,’ said Luke, brushing back his fringe with a hand. Anastasia bit her lip as she thought of running her fingers through it. ‘Also, did you fall off the treadmill or on it? Falling off a treadmill doesn’t cause an earthquake powerful enough to wreck it.’

The obese woman started sputtering. ‘I — I mean I just fell off the treadmill, and then she wrecked it with her muscles! I couldn't possibly cause devastation like this, it was her!’ She pointed her finger at Anastasia dramatically. ‘She did it! It had to be her!’

Luke sighed, folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. ‘Ma’am, as you would understand, even I can’t destroy a machine here by falling on it. It takes stupendous strength, or —’ he gave her a raised-eyebrow look ‘— a lot of weight placed on this machine in particular.’

The obese woman gasped and started kicking the detritus apart, almost snarling at him. ‘Are you calling me fat? I told this bitch that and I’m telling you too — you really ought to be having a doughnut and cake shop at this gym for indulgent people! And you ought to be thanking us and calling us endomorphic instead of fat! You damn —’

Anastasia sighed and tossed one of the pieces of debris at the woman, knocking her down again. ‘That’s enough, pig, we need to check things other than your bellyaching. Let’s see the security cams, Luke. That should be enough to check who broke it.

The fat woman’s face paled.

Luke took out his phone, unlocking it with his finger and opening an app which connected him to all the security cameras in the gym. He scrolled down to camera #92 and played the clip there.

‘What the hell?’ he gasped as he saw her charging at the treadmill and smashing it. He fast-forwarded a few frames, and his jaw dropped when he saw her practically fly at the machine once more and leave it in the state it was now. ‘Ma’am, this is completely unacceptable. You can have disagreements with fellow gym goers, but breaking the equipment to prove a point isn’t the way to go. I’ll be mailing you a bill for the damage. You can rejoin once it’s paid. Please leave the premises, ma’am.’

Anastasia laughed derisively. ‘I don’t think she deserves the title “ma’am”, darling. You can start calling her a fat bitch now.’

Snarling, the woman leaped up, scattering parts of the treadmill everywhere. Luke and Anastasia leaped aside as she charged at them, but unfortunately, she smashed into another treadmill, scattering bits of it everywhere. Luke rolled aside and pulled up another app on his phone, yelling ‘SECURITY!’

Two burly security guards burst into the room, and, spotting the source of the pandemonium there, grabbed the woman under the elbows and began dragging her out.

‘What the hell?’ screamed the woman, spit flying from her mouth as she kicked and thrashed in their grip. Her weight was enough to make them lose part of their balance, but they didn’t falter. ‘Why don’t you get HER removed for calling me names? And the rest of the big-boned people here?’

Luke gave her a level gaze. ‘I’m sorry, but she called you what you were. And I have more concern for our equipment than hurt feelings.’ He glanced distastefully at the mess that was once two working treadmills. ‘And now your fee for re-entering the gym is double. Cash, cheque, or money order, whatever works. I’ll set up a credit and debit card machine if you want to use that. Take her away.’

The woman howled in rage and started cursing them with the power of doughnuts and sugar, wishing that they would stop gymming too and turn fat as they aged while security dragged her off the premises. Anastasia looked after her smugly and blew her a kiss, which made her almost knock down the guards as she tried to get out of their grip to beat her up. It didn’t work, though, and she was out of the place soon.

As soon as Luke turned back to Anastasia, she took on a panicked, worried expression like that one which schoolgirls wore.

‘Oh my God, Luke, I’m so sorry,’ she gasped, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. ‘She was so annoying, and you didn’t deserve all that. She trashed all the equipment we had, and how will you get new ones when you need them?’ She looked around at the mess. ‘If there’s something you need from me, just ask! I can stay back and help you clean up and get new stuff! I promise!’

Luke rubbed his forehead and shook his head. ’It’s fine, Anastasia, we’ve got some spare stuff in the lockers.’ He sighed as he surveyed the broken machines. ‘They were some of the best ones we had, though, so the replacements aren’t adequate.’ He scratched his chin. ‘I might know where to get better ones, though …’

Anastasia leaned forwards to look into his eyes. ‘Then let’s go! I can help you purchase and move everything whenever you like!’

Luke shook his head. ‘It’s not that simple, you see. They’re all specialised and I have to put in orders for them, then they take a week, sometimes a month to arrive. I don’t know what to do before then.’

Anastasia giggled. ‘I know. I can have you give some personal stretching and joint exercises in your room.’ She brushed her hair aside and allowed her hand to touch his crotch as she moved it in front of her own. Her head tilted to one side. ‘I think that with this mess the pig made, we won’t have much time before you close down, so why not have some cooling down before we leave?’

Luke hesitated for a moment before nodding. ‘I guess. I rarely have these happen and constantly ordering stuff for the gym becomes a pain in the ass. Let’s go.

Anastasia grabbed his arm as he began walking to his office. ‘Don’t worry, I think I want to have a good pain in my own ass too which you can help with.’ She giggled as he blushed while they went to his room.

She was aware of all the eyes on them, both of envy and admiration, or the faces of some men who wished they were together to gangbang the latex out of her in a private eight-on-one session or even more than ten. Some of the women would’ve gladly had a foursome or eightsome with Luke … she could see it in those young girls’ eyes. She stared them down, though, ensuring that no one tried to challenge her. She had to have him to herself or the plan wouldn’t work. They got to his office relatively unmolested, though she got some slaps on the ass from young guys and he received a couple of gropes and several hands on his arm or shoulders from envious women. A glare down made them back off, much to Anastasia’s relief.

As they walked into the spacious office, Anastasia noticed a photo of a very skinny blonde on his desk. She picked it up and looked to the back, but there was no name or indication of what relation she was.

‘Who’s she, dear?’ she queried, placing it back on the desk.

Luke rubbed his eyes wearily. ‘My-my wife.’

Anastasia froze. ‘W-What?’

Luke nodded. ‘Weird, I know. We married because she was one of those crazy psycho girlfriends who wouldn’t let anyone near me. It’s partially why I run the gym. I want to see some hotties working out and know that I’m desirable to someone else I’d actually like to be married to.

Anastasia gave the skinny blonde a disgusted look, wishing she would fill herself out a little to make her husband happy, but then thought that it might be better if she could have what this woman didn’t deserve. She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek gently, admiring his jawline and the way his cheek had the right amount of stubble to look both boyish and manly at once. She smiled up at him as appealingly as she could.

‘I’m sorry to hear that, darling,’ she said. ‘I could make you forget all that right now during our cool down. Let me show you what a real woman is like.’

She turned around, grabbing his keys off the table and closed the door. She raised her eyebrows at the people gathered near it, peering in as if to get an exclusive frontline view of this new training method. They immediately turned to each other and pretended to be in conversation. Anastasia sighed and rolled her eyes as she closed the door and turned the key in the lock. She turned around to see Luke leaning against his desk facing her with folded arms. That expression of his turned into surprise as soon as she flipped her hair around and unzipped her catsuit down to the navel. She pulled it off her shoulders, baring her tits to him. He gripped the desk behind him and gaped as she tugged it down to her hips. She wiggled her hips to allow the catsuit to fall to the floor. One half of it came off, the part covering her torso dropping down and leaving the part covering her beautiful, oversized ass and muscled thighs intact. She kicked it aside and walked over to his desk topless, smiling at him. 

‘What do you think, Luke darling?’ she purred, raising her hands and shaping them like paws to imitate cat-like motions across his desk. ‘Do you think you’d have like being married to me instead? A real woman with huge titties like these —’ she turned to him, grabbed her breasts and shook them up and down firmly, pinching her nipples between thumb and forefinger to pull them in opposite directions and let her tits bounce like two beach balls. ‘Or did you want a large ass you could spank and slap for hours while you thrust that hardness between my fat cheeks?’ She bent over the desk, pushing her ass out at him. The demarcation which split her ass down the middle and showed that she wasn’t wearing any underwear was clearly in his face, begging him to take a quick handful of it and squeeze to see if the flesh would bounce back like an elastic booty. She slapped herself on the ass and turned her face to him. ‘I’ve watched you at this place since I first came her two months ago, and I had the hots for you ever since. I don’t know how much you’ve watched me, but I know you have been watching me, too.’ She let her tongue draw across her lips and gave him her trademark suggestive leer. ‘I don’t believe you stayed back those late nights to collect the equipment when it was water bottles. You like me too, don’t you?’

Luke swallowed hard and tried to shake his head, but couldn’t. Anastasia’s perfect ass was in front of his face, one of the many asses he’d seen on cheerleaders, gymnasts, track runners, and several other athletes he’d dated in school and college. He would’ve loved to have been married to this woman instead of the waif, running the gym along with her and flirting with the other young men and women who came to get some free sessions or personal advice. Not that they’d be unfaithful, but groping some other man or woman who came in there and seeing how perky their asses or boobies were while giving them personal training in this office itself, perhaps even with nude yoga classes, would dramatically improve their sex lives because of the rush of jealousy. His cock hardened at the thought of both of them doing nude yoga, holding their students’ arms and legs, or even waists as their bodies brushed against each other. His cock brushing against another eighteen-year-old’s firm, perky ass cheeks while he guided her into the right pranayama or asana poses. Perhaps he could cop some more feels during the stretches on the pretext of correcting them. He was as good as ready to jerk off right there before he heard the voice.

‘Luke? LUKE? You in there, honey?’

Luke’s eyes widened in panic. ‘Shit! That’s my wife! You have to go, Anastasia! She’ll kill us both if she finds us here.’

Anastasia frowned. ‘The door’s locked, honey. I don’t think she could get in here however much she wanted to.’

‘You don’t understand,’ hissed Luke, moving behind Anastasia and grabbing her hips. He started trying to pull her away from there. ‘She’s behind us in the —’

‘LUKE!’ screamed a voice. ‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?’

Luke swallowed and turned around. ‘Um … hello, dear.’

A skinny waif of a woman was standing at the right of the desk where there was a door in the wall, holding some knee covers and shin guards in her hands. She was wearing a crop top which showed her flat but anorexic stomach, as well as a pair of black leggings hugging her lower body. She was also wearing a shocked and outraged expression.

‘What is this, Luke dear?’ she said, her voice shaky and without conviction. ‘I agreed you should take this gym job for keeping yourself and others in shape, not for grabbing some strange woman’s fat tits behind my back. Or is she blackmailing you? Tell me so I can sort her out.’ She dropped the items she was carrying and began walking over to both of them.

Luke raised his hands and took a step back from Anastasia. ‘It’s not like that, dear. I wanted to give her some personal training on her request, but she decided to get topless since her outfit made her so sweaty. I’ll be done soon. Perhaps you could —’

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ growled his wife. ‘How could you, Luke? After all these years of loyalty, this is what you give me? I won’t rest until she’s removed from the premises.’ She raised both her arms and charged at Anastasia, knocking her down in one lunge.

Anastasia was quite surprised by the strength in this waif, but she supposed all girls did become ninjas when it came to their phones or boyfriends. The two of them rolled around on the floor, Anastasia’s naked breasts rubbing against his wife’s crop top as they fought like two women in a mud wrestling contest. Anastasia kept shoving the woman’s skinny body in any possible direction, but his wife was quite mad at the idea of someone else stealing her man. She was struggling to pin Anastasia down and baring her teeth as if to tear her throat out. Still, the sight was actually kind of sexy enough to make Luke’s brain go blank with excitement. He stared at the two women rolling around on the floor trying to claw at each other, his cock rising again.

The screaming of Anastasia struggling to push his wife’s head away as she tried to sink her teeth into her neck alerted him. He gaped at her in shock, realising just how crazy his woman was. He leaped forwards and tackled her, knocking her off Anastasia and holding her on the floor with her hands behind her back. She kicked and struggled, even slamming her face into the ground before he put her in a headlock. She tried to kick back at him and groaned as her leg muscles strained.

‘What are you doing, Luke?’ she hissed, her voice venomous. ‘Get rid of this bitch so we can go back to the store room and make love. You know how much you like it with me!’

Luke stood up and walked over to Anastasia. His wife tried to get off the floor, but she found her hands tied behind her back with a jump rope. She rolled around the floor, attempting to loosen it, but it didn’t work. She glared up at both of them as if she could murder them with a gaze alone. ‘What the fuck is this?’ she spat.

Luke’s eyes were sad. ‘Sorry, honey. I don’t want to get into trouble for your craziness like last time. I was almost jailed because you didn’t want to keep your hands off my second cousin. You would’ve killed her if I didn’t intervene.’

‘It’s not like that!’ said his wife angrily, rolling into the wall and bonking her head. She grimaced, but kept a pleading expression on him. ‘Just let me go once and get rid of this bitch, and everything will be okay! I love you!’

Luek’s mouth tightened as Anastasia started rubbing her body up against him, placing his hands on her bare breasts and even turning around to squat against him. Her ass hit his crotch several times as she bounced on him. ‘No, baby. You’ve done this often enough. Giving her this private session will cost me less that your temper, so that’s what I’ll do. I’m not risking anything else.’

His wife’s eyes filled with tears. ‘But, honey, she can’t treat you like I can. Don’t you see?’

‘What the fuck is he supposed to see?’ demanded Anastasia, pushing her ass against his cock again. She placed his hand on it and let him rub it all over as she picked up a dumbbell from the floor and started dead lifting it over her head while squatting on his member as if she was fucking him. Her rubber-clad ass ground against his rising bulge. ‘Is he suppose to see that skinny body which you carry around while trying to pretend to be as toned as him? Or something else?’

His wife clenched her fists, but was helpless to fight her. ‘Please, honey, stop her. Don’t you see? Like all those shallow bitches in high school, she only wants your body! Your mind belongs to me and me alone! Let her go, I can show you how much I love you!’

Anastasia snorted. ‘If I want his body, why the hell did you catch him instead of a skinny man? And why do you have to act like a psycho to get control of him? He doesn’t belong to anyone. He can make his own decisions at the right time.’ She flashed Luke a winning smile. ‘Right, darling?’

Luke’s senses were hypnotised by Anastasia’s latex ass pushing his cock back into his pubic bone. He moaned softly, making Anastasia smile. She grabbed his shorts, pulled them down his thighs and tugged them off, letting his boner pop out from his underwear. She licked her lips purposefully, making his wife squirm and give a grimace of rage, before sliding her fingers into his waistband. She took down his briefs as well, letting his cock flop out and stand up in the air. It remained erect and proud, rubbing against her latex ass every time she dipped her rear end towards it.

Anastasia gave the skinny woman a condescending look, as if to say, ‘He’s mine.’ She got off him and leaned over the desk, pushing her ass out and making sure she was twerking it properly all over the place. Grabbing Luke’s hand, she pulled him closer to her, ensuring he could see her entire ass. She moaned softly and said, ‘Smack it, baby, spank my naughty ass hard! I’m such a bad girl, I’m making you leave your wife for a hot babe like myself!’ The resulting smacks across her bottom made her pussy tingle and leave even more wet streaks all over the inside of that warm rubber. There were a couple of squeaks as she adjusted her leggings. Luke sighed, gave his wife one last cold look and placed his hands on his customer’s ass with full attention. He rubbed and ground his palms into her ass cheeks, giving her a deep massage which went beyond the skin. His fingers and the heels of his hands ground into the fleshy round lumps which were Anastasia’s butt cheeks, rubbing the weariness out of them while giving her snatch the kind of tingles only a trained man could.

‘Don’t you prefer this to what you were getting at home, honey?’ asked Anastasia. ‘Don't you love it when a real woman is rubbing her ass on you instead of this?’ She jerked her head at his wife.

His wife snarled through her tears. ‘Don’t you call him honey, only I can do that! Right, darling?’

Luke ignored her completely, the contempt in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. ‘I don't really care anymore.’

Anastasia sat down on his cock and began rubbing it back and forth between her ass cheeks. ‘He will decide whose ass he wants. You don't need to decide that for him, and you’ve lost all authority over him since you’re being so controlling.’

His wife sniffed. ‘And you’re not?’

Anastasia shrugged. ‘I suppose I’m controlling, maybe more than you, but I know what’s best for him. And that would be a huge female ass he can cum hard to, and on. And I can also get out a bigger load from him that you ever could.’

His wife gasped and began writhing on the floor in anger. ‘Then prove it! Milk his cock right now! Get out the biggest load from him you can and show him how much of a real woman you are! I don’t believe you, and I don't see why my darling should give in to a succubus like you! Do it!’

Anastasia laughed scornfully, her ass slipping along that hard cock and trapping it between her buttocks. She started to bounce herself up and down as well, allowing his cock to become slick and wet from the pre-cum already emitted from her earlier teasing.

‘You asked for it, skinny bitch,’ she sniggered, giving him a clearly wet and exciting assjob while holding up both of her hands in front of her. She showed both middle fingers to her rival. ‘He’ll be covering my entire ass with all his hot cum. Cum which he never gave to you. Don't say I didn’t warn you.’

Luke’s wife glared at him and Anastasia as both of them dry humped each other on his desk. The same desk which he had fucked her on when the gym had a free hour. She felt sharp claws of jealousy and anger tear at her, breaking down her emotional defences. She felt tears well up in her eyes and flow freely down her cheeks, soaking the carpet. Anastasia was still pushing her ass back against her husband’s cock. The difference was that he was freely enjoying it now, as he was with his hands on her hips and hard cock pushing into her asshole, shoving the latex inside her. He slapped her firm ass, dug his fingers into them, and grabbed her naked tits whenever he leaned over to push his cock further into her asshole through the rubber.

‘Don’t do it, honey,’ begged his wife. ‘We can have a fresh start, start all over, and have a better relationship. I can work out and get a body better than hers, just don't leave me!’

‘Go suck a dick, cuntface,’ said Anastasia, placing her wrists on the table and leaning over to make her ass cheeks as prominent as possible. ‘Or don’t, because the only dick you’ll be sucking against is one of your dildos.’

Luke’s wife broke down as she saw her husband enjoying the buttjob Anastasia was giving him more than any sex she’d ever given him. She burst into tears and cried openly as Luke’s hard cock shoved Anastasia’s latex into her asshole. Wet pre-cum soiled the back of her latex. Deciding that she needed him to come faster, she reached back and started rubbing his cock with her soft hand. She jerked him off and placed it carefully in her ass crack where the rubber was, making an impression on it between her ass cheeks. 

It didn’t take long for Luke to release his hot load all over her ass from that wonderful hand of hers and the motions of her ass all over his cock like a pendulum’s. Hot, sticky cum rushed out like a fountain from his cock tip and splattered all over her ass. Most of her shiny black latex was covered in white from his cum, large streaks of wetness all over her fat ass. Anastasia wiped a bit of cum off her ass with a finger and popped it into her mouth, sucking it clean. She turned around and slapped her ass, leaving the cum spread on it and all over her palm. She walked over to the sobbing mess of a woman on the carpet and waved her ass in front of her face mockingly, bending over at the waist.

‘It’s done, bitch,’ she hissed, shaking her ass so close to her face she could smell all that hot cum. Clearly volumes more than he had given her. She couldn't believe someone with an ass and tits so fat could’ve persuaded more jizz out of her husband when he worked out so much — she always assumed that the exercise tired him and he couldn't produce much cum. She found it hard to believe she was the cause of his low sperm count and ejaculation frequency, but couldn't admit it to herself yet. The pain of seeing another woman stealing her man was something she thought wouldn’t be possible from how crazy she acted. ‘Now, get up on your knees and lick my ass clean, as well as my palm. Or else I’ll be releasing the video of you attacking me. It was filmed on my tripod while you were going insane.’ She pointed at a tripod stand near the door, aimed with a camera right at them. Luke’s wife swallowed and glared at Anastasia with new hatred, wishing she could tear her to pieces and leave it at that. ‘Get to work, little twat,’ sang Anastasia, wiping her palm across her enemy’s face and pushing her ass there too, letting some cum streaks wipe off on her cheek. ‘Do as I say or I’ll ensure you get plenty of thorny rose stems shoved up your pussy in prison. Be a good girl and do what you’re told.’

Luke’s wife leaned forwards, trembling, and stuck out her tongue. She gave Anastasia’s right ass cheek covered in latex a long, slow lick, slurping off all the cum there. She repeated the motion on the other cheek, sucking off most of the cum from there, then continued to the ass crack and the ends of both cheeks. Her face was twisted in a grimace, not from the taste of cum or smell of the latex, which were both delicious. It was from knowing the pain and humiliation of being defeated and forced to do your rival’s bidding, which she had otherwise forced people at her school and college to do while ‘protecting’ Luke, instead using him and his money once she secured him with marriage. She almost choked and threw up when Anastasia forced her fingers in her mouth and made her suck them clean, then got her to lick her palm as well like a dog. She forced her to repeat the motions on her ass and palm again to ensure all the cum was cleaned up. She wondered if Anastasia was doing this to ensure that was the only way she would get her husband’s cum now — the thought made her heart drop and her entire body turn cold.

What she didn’t know was that it was only the beginning of the humiliation she would be put through as Luke’s cuckqueaned wife.

 

_The End_


End file.
